Trapped in the Closet
by AkatsukisHeartless
Summary: This is a request made for Segakuprincess on Quizilla, i decided to upload it here. YuushiXOC oh and it is not based off of the song by R. Kelly.


Name: MandaAge: whatever chotaru is XDHobbies: reading, writing, music, violinLikes: screamo, tennis but she cant play, Dislikes: fanclubs/preppy girls, Best friends: new girl so she doesn't know anyoneLooks: American, shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, doesn't wear a school uniform, just jeans and a t-shirtpersonality: outgoing, a lot like Jirou when he's awake XDextra: she's new as i mentioned earlier, lives in an apartment by her self, family's back in America, loves animals…um...she's only in Hyotei because of her talent with violin

"Would you move your elbow a bit!" I yelled at my senpai.

"Sorry Manda-chan."

I cant believe I found myself in this type of situation. Especially one with Oshitari Yuushi. We were stuck in a VERY tight closet. I wouldn't be in this mess if I didn't meet him.

(Flashback)

Today is my first day at Hyotei Gakuen, I just moved here from America. Hyotei is a nice school and it's really big!

I walked into the class room and sat down in a random seat near the grand piano. Right now I was in my last class of the day is music. Oh how I love it! Though I was getting a lot of stares, mostly because I wasn't wearing a school uniform. I just shrugged it off though.

"You must be the new student please introduce yourself to the class!" the teacher said.

I stood up and happily said: "I'm Manda, and I'm from America!" then I sat back down in my seat while my fellow classmates gave me strange looks.

"We're glad to have you here. Do you play an instrument?"

"Yes sir! I play the Violin!"

"Great you should bring it tomorrow, because the class has to make up their own sheets of music."

My eyes lit up at what he said. I felt the excitement running through my body.

"YES SIR I'LL BE SURE TO BRING IT!" I half yelled.

"Well for the rest of you please take out your instruments and started practicing on your own."

The other students took out their instruments and began to play but the one who caught my eye was the boy with glasses who took out his violin while talking to his friend. He was pretty cute.

"Oi, new girl!" the boy's friend called.

I curiously looked his way and walked over to him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why aren't you wearing the uniform?" he replied with a question.

"Why you wanna be all up in my business!?" I answered him.

His eye twitched causing the boy next to him to chuckle.

"Just let it pass, Atobe-kun. I mean, she hasn't done any harm." he commented. "And plus it is only her first day."

"Fine Ore-sama will let it pass…for now." Atobe sighed.

I gave him a questioning look.

"Who are you guys anyway?"

"I'm Oshitari Yuushi, and this is Atobe Keigo." the boy with glasses introduced.

"Oshitari-kun, so you play the violin?"

Atobe rolled his eyes and said he was going to go play the piano.

"Yes I do."

"Can I listen?"

He shrugged and lifted up my violin and started to play Air on a G string by J.S. Bach. When he was finished I looked at him in awe. And thus the beginning of a new relationship.

(Present)

"Oshitari-senpai, how did we get in this situation again?" I asked.

He sighed. "Well, I believe it was Gakuto and Hiyoshi's doing, but I think Atobe ordered them to. Remember, we were kind of shoved in here."

I rolled my eyes. The door was locked. Ok so recap: we are trapped in a small closet, that's locked, in school. Great. All I wanted to do was go to the music room and play my violin. But no, the great Atobe-sama (sarcasm), thought otherwise.

Then it dawned on me how close Oshitari and I were. Our bodies were a few inches away from one another. I blushed and looked away.

"Are you ok, Manda-chan?" he asked.

"I'm fine!" I yelled.

"Ok…there's no need to shout though, because I'm right here."

"S…sorry."

I heard him sigh and saw that he had pulled out his cell phone.

"Gakuto, come and get us out of this closet!" his voice was stern.

I couldn't really make out was Gakuto was saying on the other end. Though I guess this isn't bad, you know being trapped in a closet with a hot guy. I stared at him and he sighed in annoyance then smiles at me. Once he was done he hung up the phone.

"Well, seems like we're stuck in another awkward situation." he said.

"so he's not coming?"

"No, but I'll call Choutarou." he replied dialing the number.

Well Oshitari-senpai was right, this wouldn't be the first awkward situation we've been in together. Actually it was our second. The first one's kind of awkward for me.

We were at Atobe's private beach, I don't really like showing my skin so I was wearing some shorts and a t-shirt. Oshitari-senpai was sitting on a towel under an umbrella for shade. Gakuto, Jirou, Shishido, and Choutarou were playing Frisbee. As I was about to join Oshitari, Gakuto tripped, grabbed me by my pants causing them to fall down as he did. I could only imagine what my face looked like. Other than red with embarrassment. Once I pulled my pants back up, I walked away as Gakuto tried to apologize.

I sighed remembering what happened that day.

"Choutarou's on his way." he spoke.

I looked up at him and nodded.

"You know Manda, that day when your pants fell off, I noticed something." he mentioned.

Why did we have to talk about this!? "What did you notice?"

"You have an amazing pair of legs." he whispered in my ear.

My blush got darker as he moved in closer. The next thing I know I was being kissed. I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. We parted.

"I love you Manda." he whispered.

"I love you too, Oshitari…." he cut me off.

"You can call me Yuushi."

"Yuushi." I corrected myself.

Suddenly the closet opened to reveal Choutarou-kun.

"You guys ok?" he asked.

"Yes, we're perfectly fine." Yuushi answered.


End file.
